Lady Haruhi
by The Almighty Mahokins
Summary: A reverse host club, in which Haruhi is the rich snob, and our wonderful hosts are the commoners. Haruhi X Hosts
1. Chapter 1 Debt

Lady Haruhi, Chapter 1

**Maho: Why am I working on this, when school is coming super soon, and I have so many other stories I should be focusing on? Well, for one, this was a plotbunny I couldn't get out of my head, and I really wanted to write it. =_=''' My brain always seems to give me plotbunnies at the worst times. :D LOL, enjoy. Kay, listen, first chapter is long, 'cause I want it to be, okay? The other chapters will be waaayyyy shorter.**

Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru, commoners who lived in the Fujioka Apartments, were being very mischievous, one special February night, lurking around town, in search of something amusing.

So together, the two of them lurked.

They had met up with Suoh Tamaki, also a commoner, who had been at the convenience store, wooing the lady at the cash register for some candy.

So together, the three of them lurked.

They had met up with Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi, more commoners known as Hunny and Mori, who had been at the Amai No Tenshi bakery, eating the sparse amount of cake they could buy, with Mori just watching the shorter boy.

So together, the five of them lurked.

Then, the whole group met up with Ootori Kyoya, a money-smart commoner, who had been examining laptops at a nearby store. With a bit of money involved persuasion, he came with them.

So together, the six of them lurked.

All the way to Lurkingham Avenue, the place where commoners like themselves had never dared to go to.

Until now.

"Oiiii, Tono~" Kaoru called, standing with his brother as the large, metal gates of an huge estate. The other four walked up the swerving walkway, up to the excited twins. Hikaru glanced around, as a nearby plaque on the faded, dusty brick wall.

Cautiously pressing a finger on it, he rubbed off the dirt from the golden plaque, inspecting the worn out lettering.

"Fu... jikoka...?" Hikaru tried to read, but the plaque was simply too grubby for him to has a complete idea of what it said.

"This is the Fujikoka estate~" Hikaru called out, and returned to the safety of his twins' side. "Fujikoka...?" Tamaki repeated, with a puzzled look on his face. "Never heard of it."

"Me neither." Kyoya stated, jotting down a few notes in his black book that he had taken from out of no where. "Where, exactly, did you read that this estate belonged to these so-called, 'Fujikoka's?"

"'Over there." Hikaru said plainly, as he pointed towards the plaque. Kyoya smirked. "Interesting." was the last thing he said, before heading over to investigate the plaque, a glint on his glasses.

Hunny was still stuffing the remains of a blueberry muffin in his mouth, a pondering expression fixed upon his face. "I wonder if anyone lives here, ne, Takashi. What do you think?" he asked, turning towards his stoic cousin.

Mori stared at the short blonde, before letting out a gruff, "Ah."

"I thought so too!" the childish seventeen year old exclaimed with a short laugh, before running over to the fence, jumping around aimlessly. The taller, raven haired boy made a small smile, then proceeded to following his cousin.

"My dear brother, how shall we get in?" Kaoru said, smiling at the scene of his friends goofing off in front of him, not even bothering to look at his counterpart. "We'll leave that to Tono." Hikaru replied, as the two brothers made a sideways glance at each other, then smirked.

"Tono, let's have a race!" Hikaru said, appearing out of nowhere with Kaoru yet again, grinning at his oblivious and blonde senpai. "Yeah, whoever can get to the bottom of that hill and back wins!" Kaoru added.

"How foolish of you children." Tamaki said, his serious mode taking over. He pushed a few strands of his hair to the side, "Who would want to participate in your meaningless games?"

"We'll treat you..." Hikaru started as he linked arms with his brother. "To ramen..." Kaoru finished. Pulling off their signature smirk, they waited for his response.

"Sure!" Tamaki reverted back to his crazily insane toddler mode, dashing down the hill alongside the two doppelgangers.

But, as they were nearing the bottom of hill, Tamaki ran on a certain stone that made the ground rumble. Screaming, he ran back up the hill, as the twins smiled, and ran back with him. To everyones surprise, the heavy, iron gates opened, squeaking and screeching mercilessly.

"Waiiii~ An adventure with everyone~ This is gonna be so fun, right Usa-chan?" Hunny exclaimed, stars forming in his chocolate eyes, as he clutched tightly to the pink bunny plushie that he had grabbed from out of nowhere.

"Nn." Mori answered obediently. "Let us embark on this journey, my people!" Tamaki yelled, full of determination, dashing at full speed into the vine covered building, followed by the twins, Hunny and Mori, then Kyoya, who was the only one walking.

It was pitch black in the mansion, but that didn't stop them from running.

They kept running, until Tamaki came to a plain, small room lit by hundreds of candles. "My followers, this way!" he whispered, ushering them into the dimly lit room.

In the middle of the room, was a china white hand mirror, which looked hand painted with golden leaves and silvery flowers. "Uwahhh~ How pretty..." Hunny whispered as well. "I don't want to offend you idiots in your time of fascination, but why are you whispering?" Kyoya demanded loudly.

Tamaki turned towards Kyoya, but then tripped... on something cuddly... and pink?

Falling, he guarded his magnificent face with his arms, not wanting to damage the 'perfect being god created' as he claimed. Then, CRASH!

It broke. A scream erupted at the door. All their heads snapped towards the door, to see a short girl, with long, flowing platinum blonde hair that tumbled down to her knees. Her face surprised and horrified, as she pointed at them, disgusted.

"I-Intruders!" she screamed again, before running back down the hall. "Oh." Hikaru said. "We're in trouble, aren't we?" Kaoru questioned the obvious. "I would say that we are." Kyoya answered, before sliding his black notebook into his pocket.

The girl walked back down the hall to them, more calm now, slightly holding up the sides of her black dress, adorned with a large white ribbon at the collar, and lace at the cuffs. "Mistress would like to see you... guests. Please follow me." she said, her voice slow and mellow, never rushed, like calm water flowing over rocks.

Her silver eyes remained fixated nervously at the ground, darting to one of the boys occasionally, but never staying at the same place other than the floor for long.

The walked into a snowy white room, everything being obnoxiously bright, the floor a glassy grey marble and the walls, white paneling. "Mistress Haruhi... I've brought the.. guests." the girl said, before scurrying out of the room quickly after bowing slightly.

Yet another mysterious girl sat before them, on a fancy white chair, staring at them blankly. "Hello." her voice was harsh, and monotone, as her burnt sienna eyes bore into theirs.

"Uh... Hello." Kaoru was the first to reply, answering hesitantly.

Her gaze softened, as her voice became more delicate. "Good evening to you. Welcome to the Fujioka estate. May I assist you?" she smiled, but it only seemed directed at Kaoru, who nervously smiled back.

"Well, we were bored, and ended up here. Story end." Hikaru said blatantly, not caring for manners at all. The girl scowled at him, then turned back to Kaoru. Her eyes scanned the group quickly, as they stopped on Kyoya.

"You there. You seem like the one with the most common sense." she said obnoxiously. "Did you know what you broke?"

"Yes." Kyoya replied, pushing up his glasses swiftly. "A rare mirror, crafted by Kosugi Hariko. Worth about 7.5 million yen."

"Correct." she smiled at him. "As expected of the smart raven haired boy with glasses."

Her eyes went to Tamaki, and they hardened immediately as the scowl appeared on her face again. "And here it is, the idiot who broke it." she said, a hint of anger in her voice.

Tamaki froze, then began to cower behind Kyoya, muttering, "Mommy, help me...!"

"Well, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, 37th heir to the Fujioka fortune." she continued, shrugging off his immature actions.

"And from now on, you six are my errand dogs." she finished with a smile.

With a cold smile that showed nothing but a merciless woman, how will this adventure turn out?


	2. Chapter 2 Aika & Magyaku

**Maho: Yay~ Chapter 2~ Please review, and I'll update faster! ;) I decided I'd be nice again, and give a long chappie. :D**

"Y-Your errand dogs?" Hikaru asked in disbelief. "Of course. You broke something precious, and now, you must pay for it." Haruhi said, smirking at the bewildered redhead. "What do expect?"

"You to let us off easy?" Hikaru countered, being as obnoxious as ever. Haruhi scowled again at him, but nonetheless, continued her speech. "You will all live here, and work for me. Once your debt is paid off, you're free to go."

"I assume you're all fine with this?" she said, her eyes as cold as ever. She was expressionless, as she watched them all. Kyoya was the first to break the silence. "Of course we are." he said harshly.

"How long do you think we'll be working here, ne, Takashi?" Hunny piped from the other seniors' shoulders. "Dunno." was the reply he got from the quiet teenager.

"Aika. Take them to the west wing. Three in each room, the rooms beside the kitchen." she ordered, as the 'Aika' girl from before, scurried back into the room. She looked at them, then nodded towards the door, then proceeded to walking out the door.

Hesitantly, they all followed then platinum blonde through the hallways, her sleek black heels clicking against the white marble floor. There was no talking through out the entire walk.

Suddenly, Aika stopped in front of three doors. Pointing at the one in the middle, she said, "That's... the kitchen..." she said, then pointing her fingers at the two doors on either side, continuing, "Those are... your rooms. You three," she added, pointing at Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya, "Will... stay in the first room..."

The twins smirked at each other and chuckled, whilst Kyoya simply had a small smile on his face, as he jotted down a few extra words into his notebook.

"The rest," she said, turning towards Hunny, Mori and Tamaki, "Will stay... in the other room..." Hunny giggled from atop of Mori's shoulders, earning an "Ah." from the taller senior. Tamaki smiled at Aika, handing her a rose from thin air, thanking her for her 'extremely dangerous but well done' work.

Aika's silver eyes met his, as she looked up from the accepted rose shyly. Tamaki gazed into her eyes, as it was required that if a girl wishes to see a hosts eyes, it must be shown.

Tamaki stared hard, because for a second, he could've sworn her eyes had flickered from silver to the color of the painted gold on the hand mirror he had broken. He blinked, and checked again, making sure he wasn't just seeing things. The golden glint in her eyes had disappeared.

He shrugged it off, thinking it was just his imagination. The girl let the ghost of her smile dance across her face for a moment, before turning back to the rest of the hosts.

"Well... I shall wake you all... at 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow..." she said, as she bowed, getting ready to excuse herself. "Wait, Aika-chan!" Hunny called out, jumping off from Mori's shoulders. She turned to see him with a handful of her dress, as he tugged her back.

"Yes, uh..." she said, trying to remember if she had asked his name. "Hunny~" he piped happily, before talking again, "Me and Kyo-chan can't agree with the chosen rising time, Aika-chan..." he said, putting on his best pouting face.

Aika's face paled. Her eyes widened, fading from silver to gold and suddenly, the look on her face was cold. Her expression turned unforgiving, and icy as she said, "You will rise at the time chosen."

Spinning on her heels, she left, leaving an awe-struck Hunny. "Takashi..." Hunny whined, running back to his companion. Tamaki looked at the girl. It was extremely unexpected that she would do something of that sort to the loli-shota, her being a shy type, since usually, the just gushed all of the shorter boy.

Shrugging off yet another thing about the unusual girl, he turned around, and headed to his room, followed by a teary Hunny, and quiet Mori. The twins and Kyoya followed, going into their room.

~OHSHC~

"Magyaku. Get out of here." Haruhi sighed, as she stared at Aika, who had turned cold after the Hunny incident. "Oh dear, Haruhi, you're not happy to see me?" Aika, who was being increasingly different, taunted.

"Magyaku." Haruhi hissed out every syllable of the name, "Get out. NOW." The girl simply rolled her eyes, and turned around, adding, "Whatever, Haruhi. I'll be seeing you again later."

"Complete contrary~" she sang, smirked evilly. "A reverse long song~"

"Change this darkness into light~" she whispered the last part, as Aika began to glow a faint gold. "Bye Haruhi." she said softly, as her gold eyes slowly muted back into silver. A calm look spreading onto her face, her eyes fell shut, and she collapsed.

Haruhi slowly got down from her white stool, walking over to the girl, as she leaned over and pushed a few stray golden strands. She sighed. "What am I going to do with you two?"

~OHSHC~

Hikaru woke up to the faint droning sound of a bell ringing. Groaning quietly, he got up, making sure not to wake up his brother. It was pitch black, but Hikaru could hear the sound clearly; it meant he was being called to Haruhi's room.

He sighed, and slipped on a thin cotton shirt and some black dress pants, then headed out to the girls' room. "Hello?" he said quietly, as he knocked on the huge oak doors, light flooding out from beneath it.

"Come in." a soft voice said. He opened the door slowly, then closed it behind him. He looked around the room, to see Haruhi, sitting down beside Aika, in a plain light blue night dress, a lacey white bow right under the neckline drop, the ends of the bow traveling around her chest, to her back.

Haruhi looked up at him, then smiled a bit. "Thank you for coming. Your name is?" she said, loosing all the coldness from before. "H-Hikaru..." he said, quite shocked by her gentleness. "Hikaru... help me. Aika has fainted." she said, glancing back at the mess of blonde hair and black velveteen fabric on the floor.

"What happened?" Hikaru said, staring at the unconscious girl. "That is information you do not need to know." she replied non-chalantly, her cold expression from earlier returning. "Please bring her to her room." she added, as she nodded towards another door beside her bed.

"Why didn't you get someone else to do this? I'm not the strongest here, you know." Hikaru said, raising his eyebrows at the girl. She shot a glare at him. "Believing in yourself is the key to everything." she retorted angrily.

"No, obviously, money is the key to everything." he replied, rolling his eyes. Haruhi broke into a smile. "I quite like your twin. He's more level-headed than you, and obviously does more thinking than you as well." she said with a small chuckle.

Hikaru was summoning up some 'colorful' words to spit at her, but she said something right before him. "Well, your aspects are a bit cute too." she said with a faded smile on her face.

His eyes widened. Somewhere in his chest, he felt pain.

"Are you alright?" she said, noticing the small traces of pain on his face. "Uh.. yeah..." he replied, "My chest just hurts a little."

"Oh." Haruhi answered. She walked up to him, and despite the fact that he was taller than her, she patted him on the head. "Good night, Hikaru. I'll do this myself then." she whispered, a warm smile on her face.

His chest throbbed again, and he almost winced from the pain. She walked over to Aika, and pulled the girl into a princess carry. She turned back to Hikaru, and with another tiny smile pulling at her lips, she said, "Thank you."

_It hurt. It really stung. Like a burn. _

_But somehow, Hikaru didn't want the pain to stop._

_A pleasurable stab._

_An enticing burn._

_An addicting cut._

_It was a deliciously painful feeling._


	3. Chapter 3 Guests Have Arrived

**Maho: Chapter 3 is finally out! Yay! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. *cough cough being lazy* Anyways, hope you enjoy! :D**

The next day, Kyoya woke up very crankily, and after throwing a pillow angrily at the bell which summoned them to Haruhi's room, he trudged there with twins. Haruhi sat in the blindingly white room, her chestnut hair and knee-length cream dress.

"Welcome, _servants_," she emphasized servants as if it were the most important thing she would ever say, "Today, I have guests coming to the manor so I've had Aika tailor special outfits for you." Her blank hazel eyes flicked from Hikaru, to Kaoru, to Kyoya, to Honey, to Mori, then finally stopped on Tamaki.

"Have any of you cross-dressed before?" a small smirk played on her lips as she asked this question.

"No! Absolutely not, Miss Haruhi, we are MEN!" Tamaki proclaimed, prancing around flamboyantly. "I see… This will be a new experience for you then." Haruhi replied coldly. "Aika. Give them their dresses."

Aika walked into the room holding 6 outfits similar to hers, but with different color schemes. "Wear those," Haruhi said, as she got up and pulled on a faux fur sweater, "I will see you in the main hall in 30 minutes sharp."

She walked out, leaving the six boys speechless. "What is the meaning of this?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses. "Well, due to some reasons, Mistress Haruhi may not allow others to know that six commoners are living in her mansion. So, you shall all dress up as her 6 sisters who died of illness many years ago." Aika said, glancing at Kaoru with a slight tint of pink on her face.

Hikaru smirked. He had seen it. It seems Aika had taken a liking to his brother. She handed them the dresses, flats, wigs and a makeup set. "Get ready quickly, then meet Mistress Haruhi at the main hall." she said, before grabbing a small case from the side of the room.

Her blush deepened, and she opened to case. "As you may notice, Mistress was the youngest sibling. So, all of you must look exactly like her sisters, and that… includes.." she slowed down, he blush getting deeper than ever. "Being a full chested as they were."

Silence. Very, very awkward silence. She passed them to breast pads, then left as quickly as she could.

The six boys stood there, holding the dresses and all, mouthes agape. This lady enjoyed making life a living hell, didn't she?

Kyoya slipped on his dress begrudgingly, it was grey as the main color, and red as the ribbon and cuffs. He tried to put on as less makeup as he could, as he hated it. The twins managed to make him put on some bright red lipstick on though. His wig was long and midnight black, with cut bangs, much like Haruhi's hair when she had been younger.

"Women go through the most pain in this world…" Kyoya muttered between gritted teeth, "They have to wear these murderous corsets on a daily basis." Then, he marched, well tottered, on his heels out of the room. The other boys looked at each other, shrugged, then continued with their girly assault on themselves.

5 corsets and three sticks of lipstick later, they all met Haruhi at the main hall. She had changed her clothes, now she was wearing a short black sleeveless cocktail dress that hugged her meagre curves like there was no tomorrow. Another faux fur shawl was draped lazily over her shoulders. She sat on a dainty plush black stool, her legs crossed in a sophisticated, feminine way.

"Hello. Commoners, I cannot allow my guests to know that I have men residing in my high-class dwelling," she said, a smile pulling on her pale pink make-up smothered lips. "Third-class men as well." Her eyes flicked from boy to boy, inspecting them all.

"I quite like your dresses, sisters." she smiled slightly, then nodded to Tamaki. "When in the form of a lady, you are known as Sasaki Fujioka, the eldest sister of this family. You enjoy being called Saki." She then proceeded to nodding at the twins. "You two, are known as Koemi and Iruka Fujioka, the fourth eldest. I don't care which is which. You are both known for calling each other Koe and Ruka."

She then looked at Hunny. "You are Miyuuki, the youngest of us Fujiokas, besides me, and you are also known as Miki." Hunny smiled happily at his cute name. "Kyoya, you are Hazuki, the third eldest. And you, Mori, are the second eldest, Etsuo." She finished. "All clear with that, onee-chans?"

"Yes!" They all saluted her, except for Mori and Kyoya. Aika walked in at that moment, looking panicked. "Mistress, Master Kaede is here!"

"Oh.. Bring them in…" Haruhi lost all the confidence in her voice at that moment. "Sit down." she hissed, startling the six boys, who immediately sat down at her command.

A boy about the size of Tamaki walked in, with soft, tousled hair and caramel eyes. At the sight of Haruhi, he smiled. "Haruhi, dear, give me a kiss!" he said happily. "What? Kaede, no! Stop!" Haruhi yelled as Kaede hugged her, trying to kiss her. The boys practically gagged at Kaede's aggressive advances.

Hikaru and Kaoru cleared their throats. Very loudly. Very, very loudly. Kaede, stopped his movements, to finally realize there were 6 other people in the room. "Oh. Hello, there. You are Haruhi's sisters, I imagine. Nice to meet you." Kaede said, smiling lightly. "I'm Kaede Mari-Hoshi, Haruhi's fiance."

"What?" Tamaki exclaimed in horror. Somehow, the thought of this Kaede Mari-Hoshi boy marrying his dear Mistress Haruhi bugged him. "May you introduce yourselves?" Kaede asked, completely ignoring Tamaki's outburst.

The twins went first. Hikaru had decided to be Iruka, and Kaoru was to be Koemi. "I'm Iruka and this is Koemi. I like to call myself Ruka though." Hikaru started, with an obviously fake smile. "I like to be called Koe!" Kaoru chimed in. "I see." Kaede replied.

Hunny went next. "Hi, Ka-chan!" He had already thought of a nick-name for him. "I'm Miyuuki, but everyone calls me Miki! This is Etsuo, she doesn't like to talk a lot." he said, as he pointed to Mori. Who just stared at Kaede.

"I'm Hazuki, and this idiot beside me is Sasaki." Kyoya said. Tamaki just smiled meekly and nodded.

Kaede looked at all of them, with a confused look on his face.

"You… You're all boys!" he cried, horrified.


	4. Chapter 4 Tumbling Feelings

**Lady Haruhi, chapter 4**

**Maho: Sorry for taking forever to update, I've been super busy and my stupid laptop broke, so I had to get a new computer. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Please review so I know what you guys think!**

There was a long silence in the room. No one dared to move. Hunny took a deep breath, and decided he would do something.

"What are you talking about, Ka-chan? I'm a girl!" Hunny pouted and crossed his arms. Kyouya followed, "How dare you insult us Fujioka's by implying that we are men? The nerve of the male population!" He scoffed.

Tamaki, given hope by Hunny and Kyouya, began talking as well. "I am insulted, Kaede Mari-Hoshi, if you wish to marry Haruhi, you must become a proper gentleman! I will not allow her to become Haruhi Mari-Hoshi without you becoming a suitable man!" Tamaki stated, pointing at the frozen Kaede.

The twins chorused in the background, "Yeah, what Saki-nee-chan said!"

The look on Kaedes face gradually formed into a smile. "No worries, ladies. I can see that you're all jealous of Haruhi and want of piece of the deliciously sexy man here." He stared at Kaoru, licking his lips.

Kaoru wanted to throw up. Hikaru quickly kicked Kaede angrily, stomping on his head with his green high heels. "No. Way. Are. You. Touching. My. Koe-chan." Hikaru stated between clenched teeth.

"Hahaha, I was joking!" Kaede said, laughing. "Truth is, I'm not even Haruhi's fiancé."

"Why?" Hunny asked, confused. "Because I'm not a boy, silly." Kaede replied, smiling innocently.

"I love Haruhi and I wanted to see how she was doing. Aika-chan would only let me in as Kaede." Kaede shrugged. "She had always had a crush on Kaede Mari-Hoshi before she knew that I was a girl. Can't resist me, that adorable maid."

'I can see that she has multiple personalities…' Kaoru noted in his head, staring meekly at the girl. "Well, my name is Kiichi Makyou. Nice to meet you all." Makyou said, smiling brightly.

"Nice to meet you…?" Mori said quietly, talking for the first time that day. Makyou was frozen into place, staring into a surprised Mori's eyes. "You…." Makyou stared, bewildered.

"My dream guy!" she squealed, hugging Mori happily. Her eyes turned to stars as she gushed about him. "That deep, sexy voice… ohh~ I'm getting shivers already!" she gushed, hugging her sides.

"And that perfectly toned body, I want to kiss you all over!" she continued, running her hands all over Mori's arms. Mori just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, you don't know what I'd do with you all day in bed if I- AHHHHHHHHH!"Makyou screamed, as Haruhi hit a certain point her neck with a slender finger.

Makyou fell to the floor, asleep. "Acupuncture." Haruhi stated, with an evil smile. "Well, now that that nitwit is sleeping, you may all get changed. I expect nothing more of you today, so you are dismissed. But, you are not allowed to the mansion." She grinned. And with that, she was gone.

Hunny hopped onto Mori's shoulders, giggling. "She has a crush on you, Takashi. I'm jealous; Makyou-chan is very cute." Hunny teased. Mori chuckled and gently patted his cousin on the head.

~OHSHC~

Mori carried Makyou to Haruhi's room, and put her in the extra bed. The girl stiffened, tears falling from her closed eyes. Mori stared at her; he wasn't sure why she was crying. "Tsuno-kun…" she sobbed in her sleep, grabbing a fistful of Mori's white tank top. "Why did you leave me…? Why… Why for Magyaku?" she whispered.

Mori could not help but pat the girls head lightly. Her voice showed that she had been through much pain. How is it that she looked so happy, so strong? Mori smiled. She was much more charming in her sleep.

"Sleep tight…." He whispered, a smile still lingering on his lips, "Makyou."

Hunny watched his cousin stare at Makyou. He knew that Takashi didn't love her. But with the look on Mori's face showed that he cared for the girl, but not as much as with Haruhi. For some reason, whenever Mori was looking at Haruhi, he looked energized, affectionate and every other enjoyable feeling you can think of.

A frustrated feeling welled up in Hunny's chest. Haruhi… what exactly was Haruhi to him? He had mostly thought of her as 'nothing' until now. To his cousin, Haruhi was an important, precious porcelain jewel. What was Haruhi to him.

And as Hunny tucked himself into bed, still waiting for Mori to come back, he whispered, "Haruhi is… not a 'nothing'….. she is a girl."

Hunny dozed off, content with his answer. Mori was behind him. He had heard the whisper. Mori smiled at his shorter cousin. "Not just a girl, Mitsukuni, she is your new crush." He chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5 Dreams

Lady Haruhi, chapter 5

**Maho: I'm sorry for the super long update, fellow Ouran lovers! I've been extremely busy with homework, my friends and power-reading my mangas and all, so please forgive me. Also, I hope you don't mind that it's a super short chapter, but I just had to stop where I did. It was a perfect cliffie. :D Anyways, my plan is for this fic to have 15~25 chapters, because I'm planning to slowly, bit by bit introduce the side plot of Makyou and 'Tsuno-kun', the mystery behind Aika and Magyaku, slowly blossom a bit of romance between Haruhi and hosts and so on. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Review please! :D**

Kaoru woke up with a start. His eyes wide as he sat up in bed, he tried to remember what his dream was about. There had been…. Miss Haruhi… since Kaoru was a gentlemen even though he often acted like a child, he would still refer to her as Miss... And… himself? No… not him, himself… It was… Hikaru? And… what were they doing…? Kaoru's hand flew to his mouth as his face flushed a bright crimson. They… had been kissing!

How could he have dreamed about his brother and Miss Haruhi in that way? He felt ashamed and completely humiliated for dreaming such obscene dreams. In the midst of his emotional torment, he let his glance slide over to Hikaru's bed. Hikaru wasn't there. A wave of panic settled into Kaoru's mind as butterflies awakened in his stomach. He had an uneasy feeling… No… It's couldn't possibly…!

Kaoru ran out the bedroom door in his soft cotton pajamas, panting wildly all the way to Haruhi's room. He opened the door quickly, only to see that his dream had come true. There, in the middle of the room, was a wide-eyed Haruhi in the shortest cream dress possible, her shaking hands being held up forcefully by a fully dressed Hikaru,(thank goodness…) as he kissed her. "Kaoru!" she tried to call out, but her voice was muffled by Hikaru. Finally they parted, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths together for a millisecond before dropping to the ground.

"Kaoru…" Haruhi cried, tears falling from her eyes, and dripping down her cheeks. Her lips were bruised, her dress was scrunched upwards, almost revealing her undergarments, and her arms where Hikaru had gripped her were now a painful bright red. She ran towards Kaoru, hugging him. Kaoru, blushing, pulled her dress down, and soothed her frayed hair.

Kaoru shot a glance at Hikaru angrily, "Hikaru, you said you weren't going to force your feelings onto her!" he yelled, full of fury. Hikaru glared at him fiercely. "What do you expect me to do? Just act like everything is a completely innocent girly shoujo manga and think of it as nothing when she shows up in our room in a dress smaller than her chest?" Hikaru argued, his face red with anger. "It's not my fault that she drives me crazy!" Hikaru's liquid gold eyes slid towards Haruhi but quickly stopped. His features softened, and that animalistic fury from earlier vanished as quickly as it had come.

The girl he liked was cowering… shaking… clinging onto his mirror image, eyes wide with fear; she looked like a vulnerable deer in the headlights of his car. Tears were dripping off her face, her dress ravaged, her arms a burning red. He had done this to her. He had ravaged her. He had painted disgusting colors onto her beautiful white canvas of purity.

Hikaru let his head fall down, as his bangs slid over his eyes. "Take her away Kaoru. Before I do anything else." he whispered.

Kaoru stared at his brother, then gently ushered Haruhi out of the room. Hikaru stood there for what felt like hours. Then, when he was sure that he wouldn't be heard by anyone, he fell to the floor and cried.

He cried because of emptiness. He cried because of his actions. He cried for Haruhi. He cried, tears falling onto the snowy white carpet. "Help me… Please… Help me…" he sobbed.

"_Let me wake up from this dream….."_


End file.
